


What Happened to Sharing the Love?

by Dragon_Noona



Series: When Jealousy Becomes A Good Thing [1]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Breathplay, Dominance, Hair-pulling, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex Tapes, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Noona/pseuds/Dragon_Noona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun have been together for some time now and have quite the happy relationship. However-- Every once in a blue moon Kyuhyun becomes too jealous for his own good. This is one of those times. Aside from the Chinese native there is only one other person that knows how he reacted to his boyfriend saying that he loves another on a radio show. Zhou Mi of course made it obvious that it was friendly love, but Kyuhyun didn't see it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened to Sharing the Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This Originally started as a one shot, but I decided to delve deeper into the idea of QMI enjoying personal time with the others.

"Mmh... Shit, that's hot." Heechul said with an exhale of warm breath, his left hand pressing into his ball sac. His pants were still on but completely undone and tugged down a bit to expose the hard V that he still had thanks to his enlistment. Thankfully for Kyuhyun's sake the plain grey shirt that he had worn that day didn't hang so long that he couldn't enjoy that part of his body.

"I think that our friend here likes this~" Kyuhyun said in a sticky sweat tone with a dark smirk, his heavy lustful gaze staring right into the camera that was in the Heechul's other hand. The young man licked his dried lips and put his gaze back on the third man's bare ass. He had been slowly rubbing his right palm over one of the plump, reddened mounds so nicely presented to him while his other hand occupied the dark brunet's hip.

Heechul chucked at the spoken observation and guided the angle of the camcorder down a bit more to better capture what Kyuhyun's hands were doing. The angle wasn't great, but it didn't stop him from trying to get what he wanted. "You know, I think that you may be right. Why don't you spank our greedy little song bird a few more times?"

Kyuhyun didn't have to be told twice. Licking his lips once more he quickly brought his hand down on the man's ass, the glorious echo of skin on skin bouncing off the walls with the victim's cry of not only pain, but pleasure. This only encouraged Kyuhyun to do it once more. Much to his and Heechul's delight the repeated action got the same outcome. With an amused smirk on his face Heechul slid down the head board of the bed. His legs had started to ache from standing over the submissive male; a foot on either side of his naked body who's head was hung in shame.

"Oh, now that won't do..." Heechul muttered lamely and captured his victim's chin in his fingers to bring his head up. It only took a moment for the camera to focus on the man's sharp features and flawless skin. "State your name and why you've found yourself in this predicament tonight." He ordered as Kyuhyun's hand slid up from the man's hip and up his spine.

"Z-Zhou Mi..." He said weakly with glossy eyes. "This is happening b-because... Because I..." Frustrated, Kyuhyun took a firm hold of his boyfriend's silk like hair and yanked his head back so hard that it bought a loud cry from the Chinese native's lips, his neck long exposed to the camera.

"We're doing this to you because you don't seem to be satisfied by just me anymore!" Kyuhyun growled fiercely into his ear. Heechul adjusted so he could capture the action with his camcorder. He had remove his hand from his pants to do it properly. He had started to remove his pants off because he simply couldn't stand the confinement any more. It was a bit difficult to take them off with one hand, but he managed well enough. The whole process made the recording shaky for its entierty, but it was still able to clearly pick up the string of Mandarin Kyuhyun was whispering in the other man's ear. Heechul didn't have the slightest idea as to what was being said, but with the tone in Kyuhyun's voice and the way Zhou Mi was biting his lower lip he was sure that it was something delicious. Regardless, it was enough to get the red haired man to touch himself again. Meanwhile, Kyuhyun was so erect that he wasn't comfortable in his own skinny jeans any more and contemplated undressing himself. "Guixian... I-I mean Kyuhyun." Zhou Mi pleaded, once again saying that he loved Heechul only as a friend when he had been on his radio program. Okay. It wasn't entirely his per say. Fei and Jia of Miss-A hosted it with him. Zhou Mi knew that his lover was a jealous man, but he should have understood the difference between friendly love and the love that they shared. Unfortunately for Zhou Mi that didn't appear to be the case.

"Don't try talking your way out of this!" Kyuhyun growled again, giving the other male's hair a quick, firm jerk. "We've been over this how many times now? You're going to show me just how much you love this Hyung-- This Gege. And look~" The young man cooed and turned his head up to Heechul who was had moved back to his knees. If his boxers didn't have a button to keep their opening open his penis would have found its way out. "He's looking forward to it~ Chullie looks big, doesn't he?"

"The biggest~" The man in question chimed in, causing Kyuhyun to glare at him.

"That ego's going to get you in trouble with me one of these days." The Maknae said in a flat tone, causing the eldest to respond the same way, but with an underlying layer of amusement.

"I'd like to see you try..." 

Rolling his eyes, Kyuhyun looked down at Zhou Mi and spanked his thigh when he saw that he wasn't looking at Heechul's bulge. "I said look!" He nearly screamed despite knowing what it would do to his throat. Right now the last thing on Kyhyun's mind was his ability to sing. Then again if he didn't allow himself to lose control like that again he would be perfectly fine to perform the next day. "Oh-- Wait a minute!" He said sarcastically with an amused laugh that could be mistaken for a heavy huff. "You've already seen him naked, haven't you?!” Zhou Mi flinched inwardly at the question. Shit. That had been mentioned on the air as well. Him and Heechul shared the story, so he didn't see what the problem was. Oh, wait… Yeah, he did. Kyuhyun’s jealousy. Fuck.

“Kyuhyun, you know that story. We even repeated it on the program! I was the only one around and although Heechul didn't know me and there was a language barrier he managed to ask me to help him remove his clothes.” He quickly sputtered out. “W-We’re both guys, so I-I didn't see what the problem was and I still don’t!”

“Shut up!” The younger shouted, giving Zhou Mi’s ass its hardest smack yet. That one was more along the lines of pain than pleasure, so it brought a tear to the man’s eyes, but damn if he didn't love it. There was no way that whoever was in the dorm wasn't hearing this and as per usual Kyuhyun really didn't give a damn. Zhou Mi might act embarrassed when the members tease him about it, but Kyuhyun knows all too well how much his lover gets off on the confirmation that people did in fact hear him moaning like a filthy whore. “Hyung.” He said in a huff of breath and looked at Heechul. “He talks too much. I think that you need to shut him up.”

“I thought that you’d never as” He admitted with the smirk that he was far too well known for and handed the camcorder to Kyuhyun so he could finish undressing. As he did this Kyuhyun scooted back a few inches and spread one of Zhou Mi’s ass cheeks to expose his contracting pink hole to the camera. “Nobody else has seen this little hole of yours, have they, Mimi?” He asked sweetly, earning him a firm shake of his boyfriend’s head. “Good. Better not have.” He muttered and coated the pad of his thumb with his own saliva before rolling it over the elder man’s hole. The simple action drew a quiet, high pitched mewl of pleasure from Zhou Mi's lips. Although he was a romantic he was also a bottom bitch at heart and Kyuhyun was just the man to feed his appetite for such things. Zhou Mi’s eyes were closed, but he could feel that the mattress had stopped moving which only meant one thing: Heechul was now completely naked. Swallowing roughly, Zhou Mi slowly opened his eyes and sure enough the head of Heechul's reddened cock was directly in his face. The sight made him shiver. A moment later there was a gentle hand at the back of his head and the soft tip of Heechul’s now leaking cock on his lips. He had watched the erotic process begin and it only made his own dick pulse with need.

“Open up.” The eldest ordered as he tapped those plump lips with his tip. Without having to be told twice, the Chinese male parted his lips and took half of Heechul’s length inside of his warm, wet mouth. As all of this went on Kyuhyun continued to tease his lover’s entrance, even pushing the wide in just enough to have his outer walls clamp around it. They had been together for so long that Kyuhyun could play him as well as Henry could a violin. And my, did he sound pretty.

“I don’t exactly call that a punishment, Hyung.” Kyuhyun said coldly after moving the camera to capture Heechul’s face as he bit his lower lip in response to the slow bobbing of Zhou Mi’s head.

“I was getting to it, shut up.” He spat back and took a hold of the man's hair and started to thrust at a moderate pace. Zhou Mi should have been ready for it, but the whine that left his throat and vibrated around Heechul’s shaft told you that he wasn't. The poor guy was sure that his friend wouldn't be so rough with him, but of course he was. Zhou Mi had seen the look in his eyes from across the living room when Kyuhyun approached and said that he was in some deep shit. That one little look told Zhou Mi that the two of them had talked about this previously and he would have bet the funds for his next shopping trip that the video camera was Heechul’s idea. In trying to relax his throat as best he could, Zhou Mi put his hands on the elder’s calves to help steady himself.

Kyuhyun was growing impatient. Why was it that Heechul got to have fun with his boyfriend while he held the fucking camera? He had long ago started to feel too hot in his clothing and his pants where still quite painful due to his hard on they concealed. With the fingers of his free hand spread as far as they would go he took a firm hold of one of Zhou Mi’s ass cheeks and gave it a quick giggle as he hissed harshly through his teeth. Again Zhou Mi allowed himself to make another sound of pleasure. “I’m gonna fuck you so God damned hard that you won’t be able to sit for a week!” The youngest informed his boyfriend before getting off the bed. His first order of business was removing every last shred of clothing that was for some reason still on his body. This he did in record time. For times like this Kyuhyun always made sure to know where his lubricant was as, so it didn't take very long for him to be back on the bed with his own dick thoroughly lubed up. The camcorder had been placed on a small table under the window to their left. With the aid of the viewing screen Kyuhyun knew that he didn't have to worry about their final acts being caught on film.

Heechul took the opportunity of Kyuhyun’s slight absence to look down at Zhou Mi. He let go of the man’s hair to instead tenderly stroke it back into place. “Open up them pretty eyes for me.” He smoothly instructed. Wanting this to be over, Zhou Mi did as he asked only to see Heechul with a slack jaw and a look in his eyes that said he had an idea. He was right. With both of his hands back at the Chinese male’s head he brought his thrust to a stop and held Zhou Mi’s head down so his swollen lips had no choice but to press against Heechul’s balls. It was a good thing that he was clean shaven. Zhou Mi himself preferred to be, but Kyuhyun had a thing for tugging on his boyfriend’s pubes as he sucked him off. Now whining, Zhou Mi firmly pressed his palms against Heechul's thighs not because he didn't like it, but because it was becoming a bit difficult to breathe. It was in that moment that Kyuhyun took a hold of his bony hips and slammed hilt deep into the his unprepared ass with one firm thrust. Zhou Mi was thankful that Heechul let him go and pulled back because the volume of which he moaned and the way his body jerked forward from the sheer force of the pleasure wouldn't have made deep thronging his friend any more pleasant. That and the whole loosing oxygen aspect of it. That wouldn't have been fun.

“Eeh~ Oh, my fucking—Shit! Guixian… Baby~” That was all that he was able to cry out in his native tongue before Heechul lifted his now hung head to push his hard on back into his mouth. The elder wasn't even concerned with having the submissive little bitch look at him anymore. All that he cared about was his climax. He had to admit that it was quite nice to watch Kyuhyun relentlessly pound into the man’s ass as he held onto his hips for dear life. It deferentially helped him to achieve his end goal. There wasn't a doubt in any of their minds that there would be deep purple bruises in the shape of Kyuhyun’s fingers on Zhou Mi's outer things come morning. Zhou Mi continued to moan lewdly around the eldest man’s penis as both of his holes where abused; nails dug into Heechul’s clenched ass. He could just picture the look on his boyfriend’s face in that moment… His chapped lips parted to make his labored breathing easier… Chestnut eyes heavily hooded as he let the pleasure overtake him… Hair line drenched in sweat from the work of pushing himself into him with such force… From doing his best not to blow too soon. It was almost too much for Zhou Mi to take.

It wasn't long before he felt Heechul’s hip bones brushed against his forehead as he came hard into his mouth. Once the elder's pleasure had subsided, he moved himself from around Heechul's length with a pleased hum and a pop, swallowing the load before his moans caused it to spill onto the bed sheets. Before Zhou Mi could collect himself his hair was yanked for what would be the final time that evening. This time the action brought his sweaty back against Kyuhyun’s own dewy chest. On instinct he reached back to wrap his lanky arms around his love’s neck as that same man devoured his lips in a hungry kiss.

Kyuhyun was too wrapped up in his pleasure to order Heechul to finish Zhou Mi off with his own mouth, but lucky for them he was already licking his lips and moving to do just that. Seeing that rock hard dick of Mi's flop around like that was just too damn inviting to pass up. Zhou Mi shuddered against his lover as the added simulation, a whimper soon following that only held a tale of pleasure leaving his lips to dance over Kyuhyun's. It almost tore their lips apart, but in preparation for just that reaction Kyuhyun pulled the man’s head more firmly into his face. After what felt like an eternity Zhou Mi’s body withered in ecstasy as his dick twitched against the inside of Heechul’s right cheek, his load hitting it not even a full moment later. Zhou Mi’s lewd cry of pleasure against Kyuhyun’s lips with the added bonus of his walls tightening around his aching dick was more than enough to bring about his own release. The feeling of being so snugly filled with his lover’s cum pulled a wanton whimper of unadulterated pleasure from his overly abused lips. A smaller whine followed after Kyuhyun pulled out with a wordless complaint of his own.

Heechul was already laying on his back with closed eyes and a pleased, lazy smirk on his face as the fingertips of his left hand slowly ghosted up and down the top of his abs when Kyuhyun fell back onto the bed. In doing so he pulled Zhou Mi down with him who cuddled up to the younger without pause. With a smile of his own Kyuhyun lazily pushed back the hairs that clung to Zhou Mi’s sweaty forehead.

“You’re mine.” He whispered tenderly into his lovers ear. “It would be best for you to remember that.”

Nodding firmly, Zhou Mi buried his head in the bend of Kyuhyun’s neck and deeply breathed in his sent. It was a pleasant mixture of his cologne that complimented his natural sent, sweat and of course sex. In the silence they heard Heechul say from above them,

“Aaaaand cut!” He beamed, closing the camcorder and turning it off.

“Way to ruin a fucking moment, you dick.” Kyuhyun spat out, his eyes shooting daggers at the second eldest person in his group. He must have turned into a cat for a few moments because neither he or Zhou Mi felt the bed shift. Sneaky bastard.

“Yeah, Yeah…” The red head muttered and dropped the device at the foot of the bed before going around to its other side. He hummed a chipper tune that the two men remaining on the bed didn't recognize as he pulled his clothes back on, leaving without another word. At least he was kind enough to close the door.

After a few more moments of silence Zhou Mi deemed that he had regained enough strength to move onto one of his elbows so he could properly look at his hopefully no longer jealousy ridden boyfriend. “Guixain…” He said softly, the younger cracking his hazy eyes open in that moment with a hum in reply. Now that Heechul was gone he could freely speak in Mandarin. “I… When I said that I loved Heechul I didn't mean in the way that I love you.”

“I know.” He replied simply, causing the other male’s eyes to widen in surprise. It make Kyuhyun chuckle as he reach up to cup his lovers face with one hand and tenderly stroked one of his high cheek bones with his thumb. His mind was still a bit hazy from the pleasure, so he had to put a bit more thought into speaking the foreign language. “Honestly I have been looking for a way to tell you that I've been wanting to do that.

“Y-You mean that—“ Kyuhyun slowly shook his head prevent Zhouu Mi from having to voice his fear.

“I already know what you’re going to say, Mimi and no. I have not grown so tired of you that I've wanted to pull others into our bed. In truth for the last month or so I haven’t been able to keep my thoughts from…” A pause then. “Lingering. If anything I wanted to make things a bit more exciting for us. And I mean, sure. I was jealous of first, but I cooled off when I remembered what I just told you. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

It was not Zhou Mi’s turn to nod. “I just wish that you would have told me rather than scaring me into it-- Not that I really minded it. You of all people should know that I actually like being ordered around like that.” He mused with a chuckle, pressing a quick kiss to Kyuhyun’s lips.

With a lazy smile Kyuhyun started to ghost is fingers up and down Zhou Mi's spine, bringing goose bumps to his pale skin. “So… If either of us wanted to do this again—“

“All we have to do is attack another member without so much as a warning~” The elder chimed, cutting the younger off.

“God, you've been spending too much time with me.” He said flatly as his smile turned into one of satisfaction.

“What can I say? You’re infections and I live to serve you.” The Chinese native teased with an airy laugh and his signature bright smile.

“You’re damn right.” He firmly agreed and pulled Zhou Mi down for a soft, playful kiss.


End file.
